


Magnus Bane Answers the Webs Most Searched Questions

by AlecIsSilver



Category: The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Famous Alec Lightwood, Famous Magnus Bane, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, Interviews, M/M, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:01:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29647557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlecIsSilver/pseuds/AlecIsSilver
Summary: What the title says: Magnus Bane Answers the Webs Most Searched Questions
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 6
Kudos: 85





	Magnus Bane Answers the Webs Most Searched Questions

“Hi. I’m Magnus Bane and this is my Wired Autocomplete Interview.” A crew member handed him a card that looked like a Google Search.

“Alright, here we go,” Magnus said as he pulled off the first question. “‘Does Magnus Bane have Instagram?’ Yes, I do. And I have Twitter too.” He pulled off the next question. “Is Magnus Bane in Aladdin?’ Sadly not, darling. But if Disney were to make a live-action Emperor’s New Groove, Kuzco is right here.” He winked at the camera and pulled off the next question. “‘Can Magnus Bane sing?’ Yes. ‘Is Magnus Bane vegan?’ No, but I am vegetarian.” 

He tossed the card as he was given another one. “‘Where does Magnus Bane live?’ New York City. ‘Where Magnus Bane from?’ Originally, I’m from Jakarta, Indonesia. I moved to New York when I was six with my mother. ‘Where did Magnus Bane go to college?’ I went to NYU.” Magnus grinned as he was handed a new card. 

“Okay. ‘Magnus Bane Hogwarts?’ I’m guessing this is asking my h Hogwarts house. If so, then I’m in Slytherin. ‘Does Magnus Bane speak Spanish?’ Si. I’m fluent in English, French, Spanish, Indonesian and American Sign Language. ‘Is Magnus Bane gay?’ I like to think of myself as a freewheeling bisexual.” Magnus winked before chuckling. 

“‘Are Magnus Bane and Isabelle LIghtwood dating?’” Magnus so hard he nearly fell off the stool he was sitting on. “No. Oh, the irony,” he chuckled after he had calmed down a little. 

Magnus tore off the next question and snorted. “‘Is Magnus Bane single?’ Again, the answer is no. My boyfriend, Alexander Lightwood, knew this question was going to pop up, he is watching these things constantly, and gave me permission to reveal our relationship to the world. He is adorable and I love him,” Magnus blew a kiss at the camera. 

He pulled off the last question with the biggest smile on his face. “‘Magnus Bane charity?’ I donate to a lot of charities including The Trevor Project, Brain and Behavior Research Foundation, St. Jude Children's Research Hospital and The American Society for the Prevention of Cruelty to Animals. That’s as well as the charity I founded with the Lightwood family, Bane of Bigotry, that promotes fair and inclusive representation of LGBTQIA+ people in the media. Please make sure to donate to any or all of these great causes.” 

Magnus grinned and threw the last card. “Well that’s it. This was fun but I have a boyfriend I haven’t seen all day, and he get grumpy when he doesn’t get his cuddle.” Magnus pouted at the camera before grinning. He waved as the camera was turned off.

**Author's Note:**

> The charities mentioned are real and Bane of Bigotry was inspired by the organization GLAAD. All organizations are linked here:
> 
> https://www.glaad.org/  
> https://www.thetrevorproject.org/  
> https://www.aspca.org/  
> https://www.stjude.org/  
> https://www.bbrfoundation.org/


End file.
